


Of Massages and Hair! (Hair Pulling)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [11]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Massage, Older Varian (Disney), Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Varian finally gets a break from nearly endless stressful work; Eugene helps him unwind...whilst becoming fascinated with Varian's new, longer locks~Day 11: Hair-pulling
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Of Massages and Hair! (Hair Pulling)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Readings!

Varian was tired. No wait, scratch that, he was bone tired. No, no, correction; he was bone tired, he was cranky and quite frank he was ready to snap at whoever so much as looked at him wrong, and to top it all off, he was horny as hell. Nothing about these last few weeks seemed keen on going his way.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his job. It was his dream job for crying out loud. Easily the best leading scientist in the entirety of _Dark Luna Labs_ as well as _Dark Luna's Machines & Vehicles' _top engineer since the tender age of nineteen, he's been doing exactly what he's always wanted to do and then some. Complete his mother's work of finding a better way of conserving and providing cleaner, healthier energy for society and the planet; improving modern medicine and medical equipment as far as machinery went, even creating new features in the newest cars for safer driving. All the while surrounded by generally nice and equally eager and smart people with similar goals.

The fact he got to work directly under his boyfriend was certainly a plus, but that was besides the point.

With all this, your probably wondering why Varian was so cross. Well, it was because he usually worked at home, mostly a means of being able to safely experiment with the adjusting the formulas for particular compounds and serums in a safer, more controlled environment before attempting to recreate it on a grander scale in the labs or be able to design and put together presentations in advance in peace, or even just go over footage and reports of different tests on his laptop. It was all at home, where he could be relaxed and comfortable, and his boyfriend usually in his office, just within walking distance.

But that, unfortunately, wasn't the case this week. Apparently, Edmund, bless his good-natured but often misguided soul, thought it would be a grand idea to attempt a business deal with _Corona Co._ , one of the biggest resource monopolies in the country. Metals and ores, all sorts of different plants, that wasn't something they hadn't apparently dipped their fingers into. So everyone's been working like mad to do their part to ensure a successful deal; finishing projects in record time, putting together a presentation of their latest successes and the benefits to working with them. To add to Varian's stress; dozens of his serums and compounds had somehow been contaminated by some newbie not watching what they were doing, so he had to start the whole test batches over from scratch...after finding his notes, then one of the new engines he just finished got damaged during transport so he had to build it all over again, plus, he still had the presentation for another invention of his to finish.

To make matters worse, he had little time to spend with Eugene between being forced to go home and sleep, and rushing right back to the labs and garage trying to get his tasks done for their respective deadlines. So the most he's been able to get was fleeting glances in the shower, quick little touches that never had time to go anywhere and quick kisses good-bye and hello. Didn't help he couldn't go up into the main building on breaks for visits or/and quickies since Eugene was finally taking vacation time.

To put it simply, Varian was just this close to just telling Edmund to shove it and going home, regardless if it got him fired or not. Eugene would just hire him back once he took over anyways. Perks of dating the CEO's son and heir, who knew?

He was about ready to collapse when those three weeks were done and the contract was finally signed and everything was ready for testing again. He was starting to think he'd never get things back on track, and all those assistants weren't helping much. He sighed in relief, leaning against the apartment door, smiling a little as the familiar sound of 

"Welcome home, Shooting Star," Eugene smiled warmly as he rounded the corner as Varian slipped off his shoes. "So good to be home to stay for a while," Varian sighed leaning up for a sweet, welcome home kiss and sighed again as it lasted longer then half a minute. "I was starting to think my own dad was starting to steal you from me," Eugene joked, wrapping an strong, tanned arm around his boyfriend's thin waist and led him further into the familiar warmth of home. "Oh lord no, Ace, please, don't joke about your father with me right now," Varian rolled his eyes but smiled slightly at the poor attempt of humor and leaned into his lover's side.

Eugene hummed apologetically in response, gently raising a hand to card the fingers through the loose, messy silky strands of Varian's small ponytail. This had to be one of things he missed doing the most, on the more innocent side of the spectrum anyways, just feeling those soft strands slipping or tangling around his fingers. He's always had a small weakness for soft things and Varian's fluffy mass of raven-black and blue-streaked hair was one of the softest things he's ever felt.

Varian groaned as he rotated his arm, face pinched with annoyance, making Eugene frown, "What is it, V?"

"Ah, just still a bit sore," Varian shrugged him off, "Spent the entire day finishing those engines after they turned the order for five test cars and then I had to install each of them myself when the on-sight mechanics called in sick; how an entire group of six men contracts the exact same stomach problems, I'll never know."

"Ooh, ouch, yeah, now I remember, the engine that got wrecked," Eugene winced sympathically, "Then I guess you'll be too tired for the surprise I planned for you..."

"My L.O.V.E, normally I'm just quivering in excitement for your 'surprises'," Varian said bluntly as he was led to their bedroom, "But I'm tired and sore, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be out like a light as soon as my head hits the-" Varian cut himself off with a blink and a shiver ran up his spine at what Eugene held up to his face just as the door was opened. It was a small glass bottle full of a clear, oily substance he didn't recognize. But he recognized the fancy, flowery pattern on the label and the elegant scrawl written across it.

Massage oil.

"Eu-Eugene...?" Varian stuttered, voice growing strained with nervous-excitement. "I figured after all that stressful work, you'd come home with horrible knots all over; so I thought I'd take care of you for once," Eugene explained with a smile and Varian couldn't help the touched smile and warm feeling that bloomed in his chest at the thoughtfulness, but in the back of his mind, he knew there was a pretty good chance this would grow into something much more steamy in no time.

Varian quickly shook his head. No. Eugene was doing something nice and helpful for him after spending so much time with work and not being able to spend much time with him. But he did know himself and Eugene pretty well, and there was a pretty good chance. He really wasn't going to complain either way.

Varian smiled once he removed his shirt and laid down on his stomach on the bed, pulling the hairband from his ponytail. He shivered as he felt Eugene climb onto the bed, feeling the mattress dip further for his heavier weight. He bit down the soft moan that built in his throat as he felt some of the cool oil dribbled onto the warm skin of his back, he shifted slightly in place in anticipation as he rested his cheek against one of the pillows as he waited for it to start.

When Eugene's large, calloused hands began to press and roll into the tenseness of his back, Varian did moan, melting into the bed as he felt all the soreness start to ebb away into bliss. Eugene smirked as he gently careened his fingers down Varian's sides, applying more oil and pressure when he deemed it necessary, making sure to ghost his hands just close enough to those sensitive spots that would slowly start to turn his boyfriend into a different sort of mess, whilst leaning forward to occasional brush the large tent in his sweatpants against that large, round, unfortunately clothed, pale ass.

Varian could slowly feel his body heating up more and more as he felt Eugene run his hands over him, his breath hitched every time he felt that large, clothed package rub against him. His toes curled and he could feel his dick begin to stir with every unintentional rocking of his hips with each of Eugene's kneading motions and brushes of his boyfriend's length. He was never going to admit to the already egotistical brunet, but he really did have magic fingers, every sense of the term really; alternating between touches as light as a feather and rough pressure. Though, he couldn't resist running his fingers once more through Varian's longish-strands as he circled his way back down from Vaian's shoulders to his lower back, before hooking his fingers under the waistband of Varian's work-jeans and underwear, pulling both down to expose the pert, freckled, pale globes he just loved to caress, touch and squeeze.

Varian gasped in surprise at the sudden action and cool air on his heated, sensitive skin, "Eu-Eugene! What are you do-doing?"

"I have to work on every part of you to make you feel better, Shooting Star," Eugene explained coyly, immediately taking a handful of those soft, freckled cheeks and began to massage them as well, his smirk never wavered as Varian moaned under his touch, pushing pack against his hands, "Unless...you want me to stop..." Varian bit his lip, cheeks flaring a deep red, pressing the one in the pillow harder, raising a hand to bite onto a knuckle to suppress his moans and whimpers as more of those feathery light and rough pressures were kneading his ass cheeks.

"Mmhmm~" Varian moaned softly, shifting his head trying to find some kind of focus, not wanting to give Eugene the satisfaction of working him up, but when he glanced over his shoulder again, he noticed Eugene's eyes were watching his face like usually was, it was on the nape of his neck, on the long strands of hair curtaining it.

Varian had always noticed how Eugene liked to run his fingers through his hair, but never realized just how fixated the brunet could be on it, especially once he started growing it out. Smirking slightly as he decided to test how much Eugene liked his hair, he gently grabbed the other's wrist and placed it at the hem of his pitch black hair, whispering slyly, "Make sure you work your way back up here when you get the chance, L.O.V.E."

Eugene swallowed around the lump in his throat. He didn't miss the mischevious gleam in those baby blue eyes. He could tell he was getting permission to use a little hair play in this increasingly interestingly indecent position. Eugene only hesitates for a second before his fingers are gliding up into feathery-light, silky hair, starting with a gentle once over, allow each strand to fall against his finger-tips, the sensation on the sensitive pads sending a shiver up Eugene's spine.

"I'm never going to get tired of just how beautiful you are, Shooting Star," Eugene murmured as he leaned to pressed sweet kisses along the younger's shoulder-blades, "So perfect and real, every part of you."

Encouraged, Varian pressed himself back against Eugene's other hand, directly pressing up against the brunet's hard erection. Now it was Eugene's turn to feel mischievous after glancing at the digital clock on their nightstand. He had only been massaging him for about a half hour, but still, it wasn't in his nature to deny his eager Shooting Star.

Varian whimpered when he felt more oil being drizzled onto his body, only much lower then before, then moaned as two thick fingers pushed their way into him, while the other hand wound its fingers into his hair and grabbed a hold of the strands. More kisses were being pressed against his back as he heard Eugene murmur, "Let it all out for me, Varian..." Before those fingers were sliding back out then right back in pressing against his prostate.

Varian moaned out loudly in pleasure mixing with the groan Eugene made as he felt those velvety walls clench around his fingers, both only able to imagine how it would feel with something bigger and thicker in their place. Eugene alternated between grazing the tips of his fingers against that spot that made his lover gasp and moan in delight and shiver and whimper for more as his back arched and toes curled, whilst letting the strands of Varian's hair slip through his fingers only to wound them up again using just enough firmness to create that tingling sensation in Varian's scalp that walked that fine line of pain and pleasure.

Varian cried out in ecstasy as a third finger joined and all three curled against his prostate, _"Aaah~! Mmmmh~! F-Fuuck~! Mmh~!"_

"You feel so good around my fingers, Varian," Eugene continued to murmur, this time leaning to whisper it into his lover's ear with a smile as Varian just seemed to clamp around him tighter at the praise, "So tight, just sucking them into that soft cavern..." Eugene then pulled Varian's head by his hair, bringing him in for a kiss, tasting the sweetness of him whilst feeling the vibration of his moaning getting louder.

 _"Aah~! Aah~! G-G-Geenee~!"_ Varian tried to force out between his moans, _'Cl-cl-cl-clo-oooh~ose~!_

Eugene recognized this as Varian's warning of approaching release, and his mischievousness returned, slowly down his ministrations, making Varian whine in dismay. The brunet chuckled, kissing along the nape of the other's neck, all the while keeping a firm grip on his hair and working his fingers inside him expertly, keeping him in the mood, but bringing him back down away from release.

"Going to cum so soon, Shooting Star?" Eugene chuckled.

Varian whined and writhed, pushing back against Eugene's hands trying to get that sensation back. That was when Eugene notices Varian had slipped his hand down to grasp his throbbing shaft, trying to bring himself back to that edge.

 _"Mmph~! Please~! Aah~! Please, Ace~!"_ Varian moaned and pleaded breathlessly, _"Wanna cum~! Ple-please, make me cum~!"_

Eugene works a fourth finger into Varian's tight passage and then slams all four against his prostate, hard, whilst simultaneously stretching all four out from within. Varian almost screamed in startled pleasure, back almost bending in half in a bow-like arch, mouth-falling open at the suddenness.

"Stop helping yourself, Varian, and let me take care of you," Eugene encouraged, "You know it feels so much better when I do."

Varian immediately lets go of his hard wood, anticipating Eugene's promise, entire body flushed a deep pink and quivering in anticipation. Eugene smiled as he adjusts his grip on Varian's hair, forcing the ravenet to rock back against him, spearing himself further onto his fingers.

It doesn't take long for the pace to turn fast, hard and wild, short, quick strikes against Varian's prostate had him tightening his walls around his fingers more and more, until its almost impossible to move them. Varian's eyes are rolling back into his head, a sure fire sign he was completely gone mentally, lost to a sea of sinful pleasure, mouth wide open as he continued to moan and gasp, drool staining the pillow case and cheeks a deep red.

 _"Aah~! Aah~! Aah~! Aah~!"_ Varian moaned watonly, _"Good~! So good~! Aah~! Gonna-aaah~! Gene~!"_

 _"Cum for me, Shooting Star..."_ Eugene groaned and with one final rough stab against his prostate, Varian came, shaking with euphoria and crying out in bliss as his release paints the crimson sheets under them white, whilst also staining his stomach at the same time.

Eugene backed up, allowing Varian to lay there, panting for breath as he slowly came down from his high of blissful orgasm, whilst breathing deep for his second wind himself. Eventually, Varian pushed himself up and smiled as he pulled his boyfriend in for a passionate kiss, and Eugene smiled back into it, able to feel the longing and yearning that had built up for the last three weeks. He had missed his shining Shooting Star as well, which was why he put so much thought into his 'welcome home' surprise.

Only the best for his Shooting Star.

"You know we're far from finished here, right?" Varian murmured against Eugene's lips with a sly smile.

Eugene chuckled in response, pulling the other man into another kiss as he pulled him down onto the bed again, smiling lovingly, "As you wish, my Shining Shooting Star."

**Author's Note:**

> Awww~! Eugene is such a little sweetheart~!
> 
> Do I have to say it again? Ah, I'm gonna do it anyways; kudos, comments, opinions, etc, etc; come at me! But plz leave the flames at home ;P
> 
> Till tomorrow everybody!


End file.
